


Inuvember 2019

by BrigidTheFae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inuvember, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: Collection of my contributions to Inuvember 2019. Could be fic, could be art. May have to change the rating/add tags later on.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Day 11: InuKag

“Will you hold still!”

“I said I’m fine!”

“From where I’m standing it doesn’t look fine!”

“Dammit wench, I don’t need you messing with it!”

“I _shot_ you! The least you could let me do is clean it!”

The hanyou growled, whether it was in frustration or an attempt to get the girl to back off was unclear. It did nothing but make Kagome’s frown deepen. She had crossed her arms, and he could hear the deep breaths she was taking through her nose. Oh, she was mad alright…but what reason did _she_ have to be mad? He was the one that had gotten hit by her stray arrow!

Although if he was being fair about it, the youkai they were fighting had caused the ground beneath Kagome’s feet to lose purchase, and she had been aiming for where the youkai had the jewel shard embedded. It was just his unfortunate luck that she turned loose of the arrow at the wrong moment. So instead of the arrow hitting the youkai’s shoulder it was intended to…it left a nice cut into the meat of Inuyasha’s left ass cheek.

She hadn’t been at fault for that. He didn’t blame he for the burning his ass felt from the purifying energy she channeled into that arrow. But once the youkai had been slain and they had found the jewel shard, the sharp pain finally kicked in, along with her apologies. Her wanting to tend to his wounds was what started the whole argument in the first place. Inuyasha would humor Kagome and let her bandage him from head to foot, but he _was not_ dropping his hakama in front of her.

He’d heal and be fine in a few hours. That’s what he had been about to tell her when he smelt the first sign of tears.

“Kagome?”

And just like that, she was inconsolable. “W-why won’t yo-uu let me take care of you, Inuyasha? It’s my f-fault you got shot after all! I c-can’t believe you w-would be so…so…” Kagome’s face crumpled, to his horror, and her hands covered her face as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha couldn’t understand what she was saying as the tears doubled, but he could’ve sworn he heard something akin to if she had been Kikyo, then he would have allowed it. “Kagome,” he tried, grasping her shoulders. “Kikyo wouldn’t have touched me. She’d wash her hands after dealing with anything that was ‘unclean’.” As the sounds turned to sniffles, he felt a small bit of relief that she was calming down. Her sad face was still too much to handle. Dammit, he hated it when women cried! He was never sure if he was doing to right thing to make them stop, and with Kagome there was no telling what could set her off.

“But…you’re not…” If she wasn’t so upset over what Inuyasha was implying about the deceased miko, she would have been appalled to hear how bad her stuffy nose made her sound. She sniffed, making a horrid noise, and tried to dry her cheeks with the back of her hand. Calloused, clawed fingers pushed her hands away before she felt the sleeve of the fire rat dry her face.

Inuyasha couldn’t take seeing her so upset. Yeah, he knew that bringing Kikyo up wasn’t the best idea, but he hoped that one of these days Kagome would stop trying to think she was a replacement miko. “Will it…make you…feel better if you…took care of it?”

As her expression brightened, he knew he had said the right thing for once. “You mean it?”

“Keh. I’m just glad we ain’t got an audience for this,” he mumbled. Of course, this would be the moment his face starts to turn red. It was one of the few times he was glad that the group had split up. Watching Kagome dig through her bag for her supplies, he silently thanked the heavens that this wouldn’t be a story they’d share when they met back up.

Kagome stood and turned back to Inuyasha, holding up some prepackaged wipes and a roll of bandages. It was at that moment that it hit her just where she had shot him, and her look reflected it. “How…um…” She chewed her bottom lip in thought, and it was hard not to think of her as cute right then. “Oh! Your hakama!”

Then again, Inuyasha was wondering if she wasn’t a few fragments shy of a complete sacred jewel. “Yeah,” he said slowly.

Instead of saying what she wanted him to do, Kagome dropped the items into his hands and proceeded to grab fistfuls of his robes and tug upwards. “Oi! What the fuck, Kagome!?”

“Your hakama should be able to turn,” she explained hastily, pulling his clothes this way and that. “If that side split will move over enough, you won’t have to take your clothes off!”

Kagome was in the mindset of a healer as she jerked the leg of his hakama around to expose the wound. There wasn’t much she could do about the blood in the clothes, but she took care with the wipes and delicately cleaned the cut. If she hadn’t had the ground pulled from underneath her, that arrow wouldn’t have missed. She supposed it should be the silver lining that the arrow hadn’t embedded itself; it was bad enough that the purifying energy she put into the arrow had singed his skin. Inuyasha had been right, not that she’d admit it right then, but his skin was beginning to knit itself back together.

Inuyasha tried to think about anything but the fact that he could feel Kagome’s hands on his bare ass. Okay maybe not _bare_, he was wearing a fundoshi after all, but that was beside the point! She was careful as she cleaned and bandaged the cut, just like she would have been if she had tended to his wounds anywhere else. When he felt her tug his hakama back around, he passed her the remainder of the items she had him hold. She kept her back to him as she repacked her bag while he got himself sorted. “Thanks,” he mumbled softly.

“You might be sore for a little while,” Kagome said, turning back to him. “I’m sorry I shot you in the butt, Inuyasha.”

Her little shy smile was hard to ignore. “Keh. Don’t matter. You didn’t get hurt, and we got the jewel shard.”

“Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, wench?”

“Is it alright if we _don’t_ tell the others about this?”

“Hell. Fucking. Yes.” He said, making her laugh. That was a much better sound than her crying; he needed to try to make her laugh more often.


	2. Day 12: MirSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're picking and choosing which ships to read, this one will reference the previous day. You won't miss anything groundbreaking if you don't read that chapter, but I thought it'd be good to point that out.

It would have been normal to see the hanyou and the miko arguing when they met back up. It shouldn’t have been, but Sango had traveled with these people long enough to know that Inuyasha seemed to get enjoyment out of finding new ways to make Kagome mad. Didn’t matter how trivial it was, either.

To not see them screaming at each other was concerning, but not nearly as much as how quickly they responded to the question “Are you two alright?”.

At the same time.

Saying the exact same thing. “We’re fine!”

The only difference was the tone. Kagome’s response was warm, as usual, and Inuyasha’s was indifferent, as if it were a ridiculous thing to ask.

Sango tuned out the conversation as Miroku shared the details of their adventure on the way to their lodgings. In addition to tracking a youkai, they had come upon a village that was being terrorized by said youkai. One fight later, and the three had gained a place to sleep for the night as compensation for their help. Something was off, and it was bugging her. Kagome usually didn’t act like that, unless…

When it was their turn to bathe, Sango rounded on Kagome. “Did Kikyo appear while we were gone?”

“Huh?” Kagome dropped her washcloth in surprise. “No…what makes you think that?”

“You seem…different. It concerns me, is all.”

The miko retrieved her washcloth and resumed washing. “I’m completely fine, Sango. Everything’s fine. Very…fine.”

Was it the heat of the water, or was Kagome blushing?

* * *

“Something is on your mind.”

“Feh. Getting back out on the road, duh.”

“No…it has to be something else.” Miroku glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. “Could it be Kagome that’s captured your thoughts?”

When he didn’t respond immediately, Miroku knew. It was hard to hide the grin that itched to show itself, but he had to keep his composure if he was going to tease the hanyou. What else was he supposed to do with his time, after all? Inuyasha refused to let him out of his sight when the girls went to bathe, but that was for good reason. It still didn’t mean it wasn’t tempting to sneak away.

He was debating on what aspect to start with, but Inuyasha surprised him by saying “You ever notice how small Kagome’s hands are?”

“I…what?” That was an odd question. Ever since he’d been shut down for propositioning the miko, he hadn’t given her much thought. Inuyasha had a way of making sure that he didn’t think about her. It wasn’t a hardship, especially since Sango joined them. She’d captured his attention, intrigued him, so no – he hadn’t spent much time studying Kagome’s features. Not like Inuyasha had, apparently.

The hanyou must have realized what he’d said seconds later. His face turned an interesting shade of red as he barked out a quick “Forget I said anything!”. It was moments after that that the girls entered the room, refreshed from their bath. Kagome padded to her bag and searched for the instant ramen cups to prepare, seemingly oblivious to the blushing Inuyasha she passed. Sango noticed but didn’t say anything as she took a seat near Miroku, though she did shoot him an accusing look, as if he had been the one to say something.

Sometimes he was so misunderstood.

* * *

The following day, they were on the road again. Inuyasha ran ahead with Kagome on his back, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to follow on Kirara. The slayer frowned as she watched her friend disappear further into the distance. “Do Inuyasha and Kagome seem different?”

“You noticed as well?” Miroku asked.

“Do you mean because they’re not fighting?” Shippo added. “That’s something I can get used to. I don’t like it when Kagome’s mad.”

“Well…that is part of it,” Sango shrugged. “I don’t know. I just have this feeling that something happened when we were separated.”

“Before you and Kagome returned last night, Inuyasha mentioned something about Kagome’s hands. I don’t know what he was leading into, but it was strange to hear him speak of her like that.”

Sango shifted so she could look over her shoulder at the monk. “Like how?”

“It was almost like he noticed her for the first time.”

“You mean like when a boy notices a girl that he likes?” Shippo climbed on Miroku’s shoulder so he could better hear the conversation. “My parents said that’d happen to me one day, but I’m not sure I believe it.”

Miroku grinned. “Your parents were correct,” he said, looking at Sango as he spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with liking a girl. You’ll find out when you’re ready.”

She waited to feel the touch of a wandering hand after that statement, but was shocked to find none. Sango turned back to face the front, hoping the heat didn’t show in her face at his proclamation. He said things like that all the time, to just about every female he came across. Why of all times was it this moment that made her feel flushed?

“Miroku is right,” she added. “There’s nothing wrong with it, when you’re ready. You just need to be yourself; don’t take advice from this pervert and you’ll have no problems.”

“Sango dear, you wound me with those words.”

“As long as you keep your hands to yourself that’ll be the only wounds you get.” Her comeback made him laugh, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud herself. It would only encourage him if she did. The monk thought himself charming, and perhaps he was, when he was himself. Not the lecher that attempted to coerce young unmarried women into a lifetime of social exile with a few words. It was those moments where the mask dropped that she liked him the most.


	3. Day 14: Kikyo Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the MirSan day, I'm not used to writing Kikyo ships of any kind. Again, it's gonna reference day 11, but just briefly. If you don't want to read it, it's more or less summarized here in a couple sentences. Also has some nods to movie 2 at one point.

Kikyo reasoned that she was brought back with Kagome was out of the goodness of the girl’s heart. The soul collectors that flew overhead like a cluster of guardians had done what they could to restore her energy after the youkai had blocked them for so long. The shorter girl had lifted her onto her back like she weighed nothing and carted her back to their camp. If she had been more alert when they arrived, she would have laughed at the startled expressions that were on Inuyasha and his companions. Kagome had set her down on a log, declaring that she’d be with them for a while.

How the girl could offer a kind word her way for the things she had done since she was brought back from the dead was impossible to believe. Yet there she had stood, making her decision known in no uncertain terms. Her companions didn’t question her verbally, but Kikyo could tell that they desired to comment. The demon slayer was wary of her, but put her opinions aside. The monk…he had attempted to ask a question, which resulted in the slayer, Kagome, and Inuyasha all racing towards him. Kagome had been the victor, striking him with an odd container that was apparently food, if what Inuyasha claimed was true. He’d been horrified that she had thrown it, fretting over its limited number in her satchel.

It had been weak, but she had laughed behind her hand. Inwardly she grimaced; it appeared that she would need to rest before venturing on after all.

The young kitsune seemed to have no trouble speaking with her. “If Kagome says things are fine, I just go with it,” he whispered to her as he sat on the log. They both watched the younger woman give as good as she got in her argument with Inuyasha. “They do this all the time, fighting like cats and dogs.”

She tried to disguise the small laugh with a cough. When she had been alive, Inuyasha had never been so vocal around her. They kept their distance, even in conversation. If this was the true face that Inuyasha showed, then she hadn’t known him at all.

Kagome had done that. The sudden pang she felt in her chest wasn’t from lack of energy anymore. Why couldn’t she have gotten that kind of life before her death? Why couldn’t she have been the one that got to-

“Oh! You want to hear a story!” The kitsune looked up at her with an excited expression that reminded Kikyo too much of how her sister used to be at that age. Before she could stop herself, she had nodded at the boy, watching as he sprinted to Kagome’s satchel to retrieve a stack of parchment.

If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that the young boy’s enthusiasm in his storytelling was just as entertaining as the stories themselves, and he had many to tell. Most of them were about their travels as a group, often changing the adults’ names to something he believed was obscure. It hadn’t taken her long to pinpoint just who the dog, cat, fox, warrior, and pervert were, but there were some like a wolf that was unclear. She’d glanced Inuyasha’s way during one story that featured the dog, the cat, and the wolf, and surmised that the hanyou was not fond of whoever the wolf was in real life.

There had been an interesting story that the kitsune had put together in haste. His reasoning, he told her, was that he had overheard the tale during a bath with the girls and wanted to preserve it as quickly as possible. It seemed that the group had been divided in their mission, the dog and the cat going in one direction, while the warrior and her cat companion, the pervert, and the fox went in another. The larger of the groups fought a hard battle and emerged unscathed, but as for the dog and the cat…

Kikyo hadn’t been able to contain the peal of laughter when the boy had told her that the dog had been “scratched by the cat’s claws” in his behind. Kagome had been torn between saving the kitsune from Inuyasha’s wrath and explaining that it had been an arrow and an accident. In the end she had been able to scoop the boy up and sit him between herself and Kikyo, out of Inuyasha’s reach.

Then there was the current story that the kitsune was telling. From the beginning she knew it was based on the legend of Kaguya, but the kitsune must have taken some liberties. Things took a strange turn, and it was hard to follow. The dog had been lured to the maiden’s castle to rescue the cat, who had been taken hostage.

“And guess what happens?”

“The dog rescues the cat?”

“Well, yeah. The dog always comes to the rescue, but the group learns that the maiden that took the cat wasn’t really the maiden!”

“Oh my! What was it, then?” The kitsune’s excitement was contagious, even if a part of her felt like she was humoring the boy.

“It was a powerful youkai that ate the maiden!” The boy’s eyes widened as he spread his arms out. “The youkai disguised itself to look like the maiden so it could get free to turn the world into an ever….ever…”

“Everlasting night, Shippo.” Kagome supplied, not looking up from her book.

“That’s the word! Right – so the youkai puts a spell on the dog and makes them…makes them…”

“Feral,” Kagome said again, this time snickering at the grunt from the hanyou on her right.

“Right – and he didn’t know any of his friends!”

“How terrible,” Kikyo replied. “How could the dog save the cat if he did not recognize her?” She glanced over Shippo’s head at Kagome, who started to raise her book up from her lap. Was she covering her face?

“The cat broke loose from her trap and faced the dog,” Shippo explained. Then his face scrunched up in disgust as he continued. “The cat did something then that the fox thought was gross.”

Kikyo looked intrigued as she looked around the camp. Kagome was definitely hiding behind her book, the slayer and the monk shared looks of pure enjoyment at the story, and Inuyasha looked even more irritated. “What did the cat do?”

Shippo leaned forward and cupped his hand over his mouth, like he were about to whisper the secret to eternal life. “She _kissed_ him.”

She didn’t have to look up to see where the squawk of indignation came from, though she was unsure of what Kagome meant by “It worked in the Disney movies!”. Looking around the camp again, she couldn’t glean any context from the others, so these references must have been a common occurrence that didn’t get questioned. After a moment she was compelled to ask, “Did it work?”

Inuyasha snorted, but Shippo paid him no mind as he answered. “Yeah. It made the dog normal again…or as normal as the dog was to begin with. They all destroyed the youkai and the castle, but that was sort of an accident.” He waved the brightly colored drawings at Kikyo, who took them and carefully looked at each one closer. They weren’t created with inks or paints, more like one had etched with a colorful candle.

“These are very informative,” she said finally, handing them back. “You certainly weave quite the stories. Tell me, what becomes of the dog and the cat? Have you found their ending?”

She had only asked out of curiosity to see if the kitsune was skilled enough to craft resolutions to an open-ended situation, but it had an interesting effect of making said cat and dog’s inspirations flush uncontrollably.

“Not yet.” Shippo frowned. “I think it could go one way, but then again…”

“Shippo,” the slayer called to him, “Why don’t you and Miroku go down to the stream and fill up the bottles? Kirara and I are going to go a little further and see if we can catch some fish for dinner.”

As the others collected what they needed and headed to their tasks, Kikyo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. The girl was worrying her bottom lip; clearly she had figured out that the others were purposely giving them private time. Regardless, it opened up the opportunity for the three of them to talk without an audience. Not that it wouldn’t be awkward as hell anyway.

“I’m curious, is this last tale about the dog and the cat true?”

“Keh. What do you think, Kikyo?”

The miko didn’t bat an eye to his gruff response, countering it with, “From where I sit, it would appear that this story struck a nerve. Did the dog not find enjoyment from the kiss that broke his spell? Or was it the cat who was left unfulfilled in the exchange?”

The book fell from Kagome’s hands as they covered her cheeks in a poor attempt to hide the blush. Inuyasha didn’t bother. “What the hell makes you think the dog was lacking?!”

“Well the dog was under a spell, Inuyasha,” Kikyo pointed out.

“I have it on good authority that the cat had no issues with the dog’s kiss!” Kagome blurted out quickly.

“Has the cat ever been with another to prove this?”

“H-huh?” Kagome’s hands dropped. “N-no! The cat’s never had…never kissed another-“

“Not even the wolf?”

“Over the dog’s dead body!” Inuyasha snapped.

Kikyo refused to laugh at how quickly he had responded. She was more intrigued by the young woman she sat next to. In all the time she had come to interact with Kagome, each instance left her more surprised than the last. Judging from her appearance, she had assumed that with her shorter garments that it spoke of promiscuity at first. Then she had garnered that Kagome was not from her time period at all, and that her time period was more mysterious than the sacred jewel. With how Inuyasha acted around her, waking from his spell to pick Kagome over herself, that there might have been something more than their petty arguments.

Maybe there was.

Maybe it made her a little jealous.

Her life had been cut too short because of Naraku. She would never get to experience the freedom that Kagome had. To have the kind of companionship she did with the hanyou. It had taken hindsight to show her that there was too much distrust between them because of their upbringing, and she had only picked up on that after she focused her rage on her true murderer.

“The cat must enjoy her freedom,” Kikyo said softly. “To choose that which she desires. To be able to ignore society and follow one’s own path.”

Kagome frowned. “No one can control anyone else, at least they shouldn’t. Everybody should be able to find what makes them happy and enjoy it, even if it’s a simple pleasure.”

“The dead do not get such a luxury.” Why should she? She had been reanimated without a choice. She got to walk the lands once more, but each day she had a lifetime of opportunities dangled in front of her teasingly.

“You’re walking,” Kagome countered. “I’d say that give you the choice. What is it that _you_ want?”

Kikyo didn’t respond, looking down at her hands. These were hands that were trained to purify, to vanquish youkai, to heal others of their ailments. These hands would never get the chance to hold the love of their life, to enjoy the moments that common people took for granted. And yet, Kagome had asked what _she_ wanted. Could she ask for anything? Another chance at life was unattainable, but…perhaps there was one thing…

The miko’s hands reached up towards Kagome, cupping her face. The younger woman stayed silent, waiting for Kikyo to speak her peace. Only…she didn’t.

Kikyo leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kagome’s in a simple kiss.

She ignored the strangled noise behind the young woman and instead focused on the warmth of her lips. It had been a bold decision, but as she decided when she pulled away, worth it. Kagome looked more surprised than offended. She stood, feeling more like herself. “I should be moving on,” she said.

“Wait, Kikyo!” Inuyasha called for her. “Kagome said you were really weak. Are you sure you can walk?”

“I will be fine. Do not concern yourself over my wellbeing.” Kikyo turned and smiled softly at the pair. “If the kitsune’s tale is true, I believe that the cat has the ability to save those that believe they are beyond saving. Perhaps the circumstances will be different the next time the cat and the dog share an intimate moment.” She turned back and disappeared into the trees, though not before hearing the cat and the dog argue once again.

“I can’t believe you did that, Kagome!”

“What! You’re one to talk! You kissed her first!”

“That’s not true! _She_ kissed _me_!”

“That makes two of us then!”

It had surprised her that she could do something so…unheard of in this time, but what surprised her more was that Kagome had not rejected her advances. It hadn’t been a lingering kiss, so there really wasn’t any time to push her away. Still, it was perplexing. Perhaps Kagome’s society was less prudish in such matters, where affection between two women was tolerated, if not accepted. Now that she had stolen a kiss from both, Kikyo wasn’t sure which she preferred.

Maybe she could take enjoyment from both?

If nothing else, it would give her something to focus on as she searched for Naraku.


	4. Day 17: Free Day (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Free Day, I decided to have a little fun with Bearpluscat's Into the Woods AU. Something silly and not at all connected to the actual story. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
